As aircraft fly through certain environmental conditions, charges (i.e., precipitation static) can accumulate on dielectric components of the aircraft. Specific components of aircraft highly susceptible to the build-up of such electrostatic charge are transparencies such as windows, windshields, and canopies. These transparencies are typically formed from a dielectric acrylic material or the like. As such, these components can accumulate a significant charge over the course of a flight. In some instances the build-up of electrostatic charge reaches a potential great enough to induce discharge or “streamers” across the surface of the transparency.
Currently, aircraft maintainers are instructed to thoroughly “wipe” or “rub” the surface of the canopy or windshield prior to handling with a discharging wand to dissipate electrostatic charge via the discharging wand. This protocol, however, has several shortcomings. If, for example, the maintainer does not adequately rub the surface either due to insufficient contact or duration of time the accumulated electrostatic charge may not be sufficiently discharged.
For at least these reasons, there remains a need for a precipitation static dissipation process, in that wherever and however much electrostatic buildup occurs, the transparency can dissipate it to a safe level without a need to activate some external or auxiliary system to achieve this dissipation.